Quicksand
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: Sonny is like quicksand, and Chad is sinking fast.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first SWAC story; please keep that in mind if I got some of the facts wrong.  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with SWAC, just the idea for the plot.**_

**Enjoy!**

Everyone always fell in love with the bubbly Sonny Monroe eventually. Nico, Grady, and Zora warmed up to her just fine when she joined the cast of their hit comedy sketch show "So Random!" Tawni Hart was a tough nut to crack, but no matter how hard she tries to deny it, she enjoys having Sonny around.

Tawni and Sonny had their spats. Tawni resented the new addition, she felt that she could carry the show just fine with the three other cast members. She resisted Sonny's small town charm, and made many attempts to not befriend the newcomer. Sonny was not easily dissuaded by those attempts which included stealing Sonny's fan mail and good old fashion insults.

Tawni found herself enjoying having another girl on the set; especially one that was her age and wasn't constantly hiding in and popping out of the props. In fact Tawni would be shocked to realize that she counts Sonny as a good friend.

Sonny was the kind of person that could change people. And that wasn't more evident in Hollywood's Teen Heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad had very few real friends in his life; even his fellow "MacKenzie Falls" cast mates hated him. Some would say that his ego was bigger than the state of Texas. The only reason they would talk to him is because they all know that he is the money maker of the show. Chad was Mackenzie, and an upset Chad would lead to him leaving the show and screwing everyone else over. Therefore the cast and crew tolerated the star of the show.

One day when the cast had been walking by the "So Random!" stage on their way to the "MacKenzie Falls" set, they happened to notice the giant head of the new "So Random!" cast member. They had a good laugh about Chuckle City's attempts to surpass the ratings of their drama. Chad couldn't help but notice her wide smile and think she was cute. He made a mental note to himself that he would have to meet this new girl.

The chance first came in the café, where he spotted her in a waitress costume. He laughed at the absurdity of it before making his way over to her.

No one can say that Chad is a horrible actor after he convinced Sonny of his amiability when he offered to help her with the frozen yogurt. That's where Sonny first got to him, the peace picnic that she had planned to stop the feud only helped to fuel the fire. Sonny had proven her acting chops when she faked out Chad in that intense game of musical chairs. That's when he fell for her, literally.

After that incident Chad began to change albeit the changes were minimal but they were changes nonetheless. It started with subtly changes in how he interacted with his cast. He acknowledged the extras and the number of photos on his wall had remained the same for weeks.

Although the rivalry between the two shows had grown, Chad's contempt for the other show had cooled down. He invited most of the members to his birthday party, he helped Sonny out when she had pretended to be her own fan, and he would take less of a part in the competitions between the drama and comedy.

Sonny was shocked to see the softer side of Chad, even if he sometimes used it to gain publicity for himself. But Sonny still kept her guard up; she knew that it was all just an act.

Chad couldn't help himself after awhile. He found himself getting jealous when another guy was talking to her, angry if anyone dared to insult her, and furious if someone had hurt her. He tried his hardest to isolate himself from the bubbly brunette but she was like quicksand, and he was sinking fast.

**AN: I'm not entirely pleased with this, but I wanted to post it so I could get your opinion. This is only a preview because I want to turn this into a 2 or 3 shot or possibly a chapter story, please review so I know if I should give up. **


	2. Miracle

**AN: first off I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter: sonnycentral, Allie1994, VMsuperfan, methegirl, lover143, DiceRox09, YuYu, Mia Kyra Callwel, and is your heart in the game. You people are amazing and thanks for all your support!**

"What do you want Chad?" An exasperated Sonny yelled at the blonde who just walked past her dressing room door.

"What makes you think I want something," He said haughtily as he made his way into the dressing room closing the door behind him.

"Because I'm not stupid that's why. You've been by my room five times in the past hour," She explained.

"Actually it was more like seven times," Chad admitted smugly not realizing what he said.

"Whatever. Is there some reason you're here and not on your own set?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can be anywhere I want to be," He defended.

"Right," Sonny commented sarcastically, "but why do you want to be here?" Sonny pressed.

'Why did he want to be there?' he thought to himself. It wasn't like he was welcome, but he just wanted to see Sonny he surmised.

"I wanted to see you," he admitted sheepishly.

"Me? Why did you want to see me?" She asked astounded.

"Sorry, I'm just going to go," he said as he hurried out of the door and ran down the hall.

"Did he just say he was sorry?" Sonny asked out loud to the empty room.

"I believe he did!" Zora shouted from the vent.

Startled by the disembodied voice of her co-star, Sonny jumped and gave a little shout. She turned towards the source of the voice disapprovingly.

"What did we say about eavesdropping?" Sonny demanded of the girl that had popped her head out of her hiding spot.

"Hey, I was not eavesdropping, I was trying to sleep but you two kept at it. I told you dozens of times that the walls have ears!" She said as she disappeared back into the wall leaving Sonny to glare at the vent.

Tawni entered the room mid-glare.

"Zora?" she asked the brunette as she took her seat on the sofa.

"Yep," Sonny said as she focused her attention on her once enemy now friend.

"I just saw Chad down the hall; do you have any idea what he's doing here?" Tawni asked Sonny.

"He was here to see Sonny!" Zora shouted.

"Oooh!" Tawni teased as Sonny threw another glare at the vent.

"Rehearsal in two minutes, Marshal wants everyone to the set," Nico said popping his head into the girls' dressing room.

"I'll tell you about it later," Sonny whispered to Tawni as they followed Nico and Grady to the set.

Rehearsal went on for two hours. The five cast members arrived back at their dressing rooms by seven o'clock.

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?" Tawni asked Sonny, as she closed her curtain to change.

"I was actually planning on seeing that new Vin Diesel movie with my mom but she's going on a trip to visit her friends back in Wisconsin for the weekend.

"Vin Diesel is so yummy, we should go see that movie together," Tawni exclaimed.

"Good idea, we'll totally do that," Sonny said excitedly.

"What about me?" Zora asked from above.

"Sorry Zora, the movie is rated PG-13 you wouldn't be able to get in," Tawni said even though she wasn't all that sorry.

"EW I didn't want to hang out with you I just wanted to be asked;" Zora said huffily, "Besides I'm also going away for the weekend."

"Really? Where?" Sonny asked politely.

"Visiting family in Washington,"

"Ok sorry, but have fun in Washington, see you when you get back," Sonny apologized as she pulled Tawni out of the room with her.

Zora just laughed nodding her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we'll talk more about the movie then," Sonny said as she and Tawni went their separate ways.

Sonny walked silently to her car only to be angered by the guy leaning up against it.

"Are you stalking me now?" She asked him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not stalk people,"

"Then what do you call this!"

"A friend wanting to see another friend,"

"We aren't friends Chad, you made that perfectly clear many times," She said as she pushed him away from the driver's side door.

"Wait Sonny I wanted to ask you something," He pleaded as she entered her car slamming the door behind her.

"What?" She asked suspiciously as she rolled down the window.

"Will you go out with me?" He said making an attempt to sound confident and not arrogant.

"Is this some kind of joke, am I getting punk'd?" She answered sarcastically.

"What? No I really want to take you out Sonny,"

"Uh huh yeah right, and I'm supposed to believe that after all the horrible and selfish things you've done to me that I'll just forgive you like that?"

"I was hoping you would,"

"If you had asked me this a few months ago I would have said yes in a heartbeat but now,"

"You would have?"

"Yes Chad, I really liked you. Even after all the harmless pranks and tricks I still liked you a lot. But that stunt you pulled in Seventeen Magazine, put me over the edge, I'm done with you,"

"I'm sorry what do you want to do?"

"Nothing Chad, the damage is done, let's both just move on,"

"What would it take for you to ever take a chance on me again?"

"A miracle," Sonny said as she peeled out of the parking lot leaving a broken Chad behind her.

**AN: There it is chapter two; I'm planning on two more chapters to end it. Tell me what you think in a review please and thank you!**


	3. White Horse

**AN: Sorry to those of you who I told that this would be out on Sunday, but I got kind of distracted. There was an NCIS marathon on and I couldn't help myself. I love that show SO much. I also watched the newest episode of SWAC and completely spazzed!! Favorite episode yet!! I was thinking about including some things from the episode but didn't want to spoil it for anyone who missed it last night. I'll let you get to reading now…**

Sonny regained composure as she pulled out of the parking lot and into the main road. She turned on her iPod radio and put it on shuffle. Boys Like Girls' "The Great Escape" was the first song that played. Sonny turned up the volume and bobbed her head with the song. She reached her apartment in 20 minutes and carefully maneuvered her car into its designated spot.

She entered the building, taking the elevator up to her floor. She turned her key into the lock, entering the room locking the door once again behind her.

"Mom, I'm home," She called out.

"I'm in my room!" Connie Monroe answered.

Hey mom, have you finished packing yet?" Sonny asked as she stepped into her mom's bedroom. "Apparently not," She answered her own question after seeing the almost empty suitcase laid out on her mom's bed.

"Care to help," Connie said as she pulled her daughter next to her.

"Sure why not,"

The two began folding clothes and carefully placing them into the waiting suitcase. They casually chatted about each others' day.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked Sonny worriedly.

"How could you tell?"

"You weren't talking, you always talk,"

Sighing Sonny recalled the day's events with Chad starting from the meeting in the dressing room and ending with the parking lot.

"You know honey, he may actually be trying to change, maybe you should give him a chance," Connie suggested.

From the disgusted look on her face Sonny didn't agree.

"He told _Seventeen _that I was in love with him, he compared me to a puppy dog that would follow him around everywhere. You really think that he's the kind of guy who deserves a second chance!"

"But honey, he did apologize didn't he?"

"Well yeah but,"

"No buts young lady, remember what I told you when you got in that fight with Lucy?"

"'Life is too short to hold a grudge' but mom, he still really hurt me," Sonny said with an air of finality.

"I realize that, but do you want to go your whole life wondering what if?"

"I don't know mom, I like to live in the present," Sonny said as she zipped up the packed suitcase. "He really needs to prove himself," She said as she carried the suitcase and put it next to the door.

Connie followed her daughter before beginning a new topic of conversation.

"My flight leaves at 11:30 so what do you say we go out for dinner before you drop me off at the airport," She announced.

"Sounds like a plan mom," Sonny said grabbing her keys and the suitcase once again.

Sonny led the way to the elevator, her mom following with a duffel bag and carry on. They chatted casually about what Connie would do in Wisconsin and where they should eat. They finally settled on Olive Garden because of its proximity to the airport.

It was 10:30 by the time they departed from the restaurant, and drove west to LAX.

"Now you know the rules, no mess, no parties, no illegal activity, be responsible please. Get to work on time, do your homework, be safe,"

"No breathing, no fun, I got it mom" Sonny said giggling at her own joke. "Love you have fun,"

"I'll call when I arrive ok,"

"Mom it's a five hour flight, I'll be sound asleep at that time, how about I call you when I wake up, or text me,"

"How do you text again?"

"Mom, I'll call you,"

"Now boarding flight 137 to Madison, Wisconsin!"

"Ok honey, that's me. I love you" Connie said as she pulled her daughter into a bear hug.

"Love you too mom!" Sonny yelled after her. She giggled again as she saw her mom running to the terminal.

After the doors were shut Sonny made her way back to the parking lot. She stepped into her car and put her key into the ignition. Turning on her lights she exited the lot and made her way back to the main highway. The time on the clock read 12:12, and Sonny sped up, she was technically still a junior operator and wasn't allowed to be on the road past 12:30.

She made it in the nick of time as she noted the 12:34 reading on the clock when she put her car into park. Sonny carefully made her way into the back entrance of her apartment building, hoping to not awaken the twin infants that resided on the first floor with their single father.

Sonny immediately crashed once she changed into PJs. She was so exhausted that she didn't even bother getting under the covers. But as tired as she was it didn't stop Sonny from having a peaceful sleep.

Her thoughts turned back to her conversation with her mom about Chad. After ten minutes of restless thoughts, Sonny decided she needed music to sleep. Getting up she grabbed her iPod and picked her playlist made especially for these kinds of nights.

Taylor swift's soothing guitar was greeted with Sonny pulling down the covers and getting into bed properly.

But the music did not do the trick; in fact the first song gave Sonny a lot more to think about.

She related to the lyrics of "White Horse" and couldn't help but to think about Chad. No, Sonny was not a princess, and as much as she loved her life it was not a fairy tale. But was it too late for Chad and his white horse to come around?

**AN: Ok so I changed my mind a little, this is going to be five chapters long definitely. Thanks to everyone who is taking their time to read, review, alert the story and/or myself, and favorite the story and/or myself. Next chapter by Wednesday (hopefully!) **


	4. Look at Me!

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update, just a lot of crap bogging me down. I'll spare you the intimate details but I will say this: Never forget the charger for your laptop at home when you absolutely need to use said laptop. This is what stopped me from updating on Wednesday. I want to thank everyone who reviewed son far; ALittleMind, sonnycentral, VMsuperfan, Allie1994, DiceRox09, Dessdemona, All-American Dork06, methegirl, lover143, YuYu, Is your heart in the game, ninaaa36, solosinger1, readergirl12345, inugomgirl, XxMissHyperxX, Mia Kyra Callwel, and MusicFreak-Twilight. Because of you all, Quicksand is now my most popular story; with 1,617 hits, 32 reviews, 15 favorites, and 32 alerts. Enough from me, here's the next chapter!**

Sonny finally came to the conclusion that, "White Horse" was a little too cynical for her. As hurt as she was, she could never close the book on Chad. Tears fell gently onto the silk pillow beneath Sonny's head as thoughts raced through her mind. Does she just forgive him or wait for the miracle she asked for. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she cleared her mind. Sonny fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sonny awoke the next morning at 8:30; she hurried knowing that "So Random!" had a call time of 10:00. She grabbed some bread and quickly shoved two slices into the toaster. As she waited for the toast to be done she grabbed her cell phone. Her eyes widened as she saw that she had 10 missed calls and 15 texts. She checked curiously to see who they were from, and then proceeded to laugh when they all came from one person.

"Oh mom," Sonny said as she proceeded to read each message. She shook her head as she tried to stifle a giggle while she dialed her mom.

"Sonny is that you?" her mom asked franticly. "I was so worried, why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I was still sleeping at six, sorry"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought it was later, forgot about the time differences."

"It's alright mom, I get it" Sonny said. "How was the flight?"

"Bumpy," Her mom laughed. "How was your night?"

"It was…" Sonny stalled as she thought of a good word to describe it, "productive."

"Really, what did you do?"

"Well I was exhausted by the time I got home, so I tried going to sleep, but I was thinking about Chad, and what you said, and Taylor Swift, and white horses," Sonny went of rambling as she grabbed the bread that had popped out of the toaster

"Wow that does sound productive, so what have you come up with?"

"I'm still not too sure but I haven't written him off completely,"

"Whatever you think is best honey, I've got to go now but I'll talk to you later. Have a good day and behave please."

"Of course mommy," Sonny said with her signature toothy smile. "Love you,"

"Love you too honey,"

Sonny closed her cell and placed it on the kitchen island as she walked around it to get some milk out of the refrigerator. She went about her daily routine. Ate breakfast, showered, changed and out the door. She arrived on set at 9:50. She immediately went to her dressing room to meet up with the rest of the cast. Tawni was already there when Sonny walked in.

"Good Morning!" Sonny greeted the blonde.

"Ugh! You know I can't take that peppiness before noon," Tawni groaned as she played with her hair in the mirror.

"Right, sorry. Morning Zora," Sonny said as she turned her attention to the vent behind her.

"Morning Sonny" Zora answered.

"'So Random!' cast and crew to the set in five minutes," came the disembodied voice of Marshall.

"Let's go find Nico and Grady," Sonny suggested.

Tawni and Sonny waited for Zora to come out of the vent before they went to find their male co-workers. Not surprisingly though, they were found in the cafeteria trying to horde the powdered donuts for themselves.

"Nico! Grady! Time for rehearsal!" Zora yelled out causing the two boys to drop the tray of donuts and everyone to stare at the commotion.

"Dang Zora! Why you got to do us like that?" Nico questioned after they all ran from the room.

The girls just giggled in response. They ran on stage where the crew was already waiting for them.

They rehearsed that night's show once and were immediately rushed to class. The five actors spent a couple of hours with Ms. Bittermen before getting a break.

"Ok everybody, dress rehearsal is at 5 o'clock. At that time I expect the cast to be in wardrobe, hair, and make up, the crew needs to be on set at least fifteen minutes before for a short meeting. Show goes live at 8 o'clock tonight, see you then," Marshall informed everyone through the intercom system.

"Let's get some lunch, I'm starving," Tawni said.

"Good idea, let's go out for it though," Sonny suggested.

"You guys go, we've got some unfinished business to attend to," Grady told them as he and Nico entered the cafeteria.

"Today's Fajita Friday, I'm going with them but have fun," Zora said as she ran after the two boys.

"Um ok, let's go. We'll take my car," Tawni offered. "They aren't here today," she added after catching Sonny peering into the lunch room.

"Huh, who's not here today?" Sonny asked playing dumb.

"'Mackenzie Falls' doesn't shoot on Fridays remember," Tawni said.

"Oh yeah," Sonny said not bothering to hide after having been caught.

The two girls signed out with Murray and walked over to Tawni's shiny red convertible.

"What are you feeling like today?" Tawni asked.

"I'm in the mood for sushi," Sonny said happily as they moved onto a different subject.

"Sounds good to me,"

They drove in silence for another twenty seconds before Tawni spoke again.

"What happened with Chad?" Tawni asked.

"What makes you think something happened?"

"I know we haven't had the best relationship but I do think of you as a friend. And when a friend is hurting, I'm hurting," She reasoned.

"That's because usually the friend you are talking about is you," Sonny said smiling.

"Goodness, don't remind me of that," Tawni responded smacking Sonny playfully. "But seriously, that boy has put you in such a funk lately; do I need to hurt him?"

"No but thanks for the offer. Remember yesterday when you saw Chad near our dressing room?" Sonny asked. Taking Tawni's head nod as her cue to continue she explained their two encounters.

"I'm so confused now. I really like Chad still, but how can I know that he's changed?" Sonny cried.

"Simple, I just need to ask you one question," Tawni said

"Ok shoot,"

"Were there any cameras around?"

"Um…no. What kind of a question is that? And how does it help?" Sonny asked.

"He's changed Sonny."

"How do you know though?" Sonny pleaded.

"Because it's what you do," Tawni answered. "Just look at me. A few months ago if someone would have told me that we'd be in the same car together hanging out, I would have laughed in their face. Look at me now."

"Yeah, that's right!" Sonny said excitedly.

"And if I know Chad he won't stop until he shows you," Tawni said offhandedly.

**AN: I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this. I tried to make Sonny more in character, but I think I failed. This chapter is not my favorite but I tried hard to make it work. Special thanks to Dessdemona for her advice and compliments on my writing, Good Luck with the novel! It's now close to 3 o'clock and it's officially 66 degrees where I live. The sun is now calling for me to come outside and soak up its rays before it gets fickle and disappears on me.**


	5. The One and Only

**AN: SORRY! I ask you not to hate me, but I completely understand if you do. This is part one of Chapter 5, Part two should be up tonight (but I make NO promises)  
Disclaimer: I know that you're all intelligent enough to know that I own nothing having to do with recognizable entities.**

"Please welcome back the cast of 'So Random!'" Marshall announced to the live audience.

Wild cheers were heard as each cast member was introduced as they ran to stand beside their producer. Taking their bow and waving to the crowd, the cast waited until the on-air sign was turned off. As soon as the red light darkened, they began the tradition of greeting each fan off camera.

After the audience was escorted out of the studio, the five kids trudged back to their respective dressing rooms.

"Tonight's show was crazy!" Sonny shouted after having closed the door behind her and the other two female members of the cast.

"I know that absolutely loved that board game sketch," Tawni exclaimed.

"Yeah; that was an awesome idea. I think I saw Marshall almost pee his pants," Zora added.

"Ew" Sonny and Tawni responded in unison.

Each girl changed out of their costumes before speaking again

"So are we still on for the movie tomorrow?" Sonny asked Tawni.

"Uh yeah, when are we going?"

"I checked online and they have a showing at 4:15 and 7:30 tomorrow, we could go to one of those,"

"I say we go to the 7:30 one; that way we can go shopping before the movie," Tawni suggested excitedly at the mention of shopping.

A loud burst of music interrupted their conversation. Zora answered her cell phone that was singing out the newest Ashley Tisdale song. She mouthed sorry to the older girls before hanging up the call.

"My mom's here; have a good weekend guys," Zora said as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

"Bye Zora, have fun in Washington!" Sonny yelled after the retreating preteen. "Ok so where were we?"

"Shopping before the movie,"

"Right, that sounds like a great plan!" Sonny said a wide smile appearing on her face.

The two girls went their separate ways in the parking lot once more. Sonny fumbled with her keys as her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket. As she fumbled to answer her phone she dropped her keys under her car.

"Hi mom…No we just finished…thank you, I'm glad you guys thought it was funny…I'm in the parking lot now…ok no problem, good night…love you too," Sonny said as she slide her phone shut and started her car. She turned on the headlights and fastened her seat belt before exiting the lot.

She made it home in time to catch the end of the newest episode of 'Mackenzie Falls'

Sonny watched curiously as she watched Chad's character interact with Portalyn's character. Apparently she found her way home after the mysterious balloon disappearance. But Mackenzie wasn't interested in her anymore; he had found a new love interest in Hannah Montana's guest starring role. The episode ended with Jackie, Hannah's character, being pushed off the dock at the falls. An ominous 'to be continued…' caption popped up as Jackie's head was completely submerged.

Sonny was about to turn the channel when an ad for the next all new episode of 'Mackenzie Falls' played.

"Will Jackie survive?" showing a clip of her lying on the dock, soaked and seemingly dead. Sonny scoffed at the over-dramatic voiceover before shutting off the TV.

"Oh please!"

The appeal of the show was lost on her now seeing as how the cast of 'Mackenzie Falls' favorite pastime includes bragging about their own show.

She's already known in advance what is going to happen. Jackie is going to be some girl who just ended up using Mackenzie to get with the new bad boy in town, Connor, who is played by another special guest star Jake Ryan. Sonny remembers back a few months ago when she accidently walked in on a Montana/Ryan make out session in the mailroom. Laughing still Sonny walked into the kitchen to make some dinner.

She opened the mahogany cabinets in search of her ingredients. Pulling out a can of soup and a small pot which she placed on the stove top, Sonny opened the can and emptied its contents into the pot. She turned on the burner before rinsing out the can and tossing it into the recycling bin.

Her chicken soup would take a few minutes so she ran into her room quickly grabbing a magazine and her iPod radio plug in. Not wanting to spend too much time away from the cooking soup, she grabbed the first magazine she found and dashed back into the kitchen just in time to see the soup begin to boil. She lowered the heat to medium low before taking a seat with her reading materiel in hand.

She set up her iPod as she opened up the magazine to a random page and began reading. The article was about celebrity love stories and it featured Zac and Vanessa, Milo and Hayden, Jake and Hannah, and Mike and Lola. She started to read about each couples' "when they knew" story. Before long Chad Dylan Cooper popped back into her mind, sighing Sonny closed the magazine tossing it on the island.

Glancing at the simmering soup, Sonny opened a cabinet and grabbed one of the shallow soup bowls and placed it next to the stove. Grabbing a spoon she tested the soup before determining that it was done. She immediately set the burner back to off and removed the small pot of soup from the stove top. She set the pot on a waiting pot holder before turning back to grab her bowl and a small ladle.

She poured half of the pot's contents into the bowl and began a search for some spices. After adding some salt and pepper; Sonny took a seat at the island and found her place in the magazine. She silently read about how Zac and Vanessa fell in love after filming their first movie together. She marveled in how they knew it instantly, they had wrapped the movie and been apart for a month before Zac got the nerve to call her and ask her out. A small smile crept onto Sonny's face unexpectedly.

She scanned the pictures of the first couple from the past three years. She turned to the opposite page to see a scene from one of TV's hottest action show, "Heroes" The scene was of a blond haired cheerleader standing next to a brooding and bloody brunette. She recognized it as being from the first season when Peter saved Claire from Sylar, at her homecoming. The snippet of the pair explained how Hayden took months to convince Milo to give her a chance, how he was hesitant because of the age difference, and how he regretted waiting so long to let her into his life.

Awwing at Milo's quote Sonny turned the page coming face to face with a blond pop star and her blond zombie slayer. She was surprised to read that Hannah hated Jake at first, she thought he was a stuck up actor that was only looking out for him. Sonny scoffed as she recalled someone she knew who fit that description to a T. She read on to find out that her perception of him changed when they worked together on his show. Sonny laughed as she saw the picture of the two kissing from a scene from his show, it was nothing like what she had witnessed of the two in the mailroom.

She then focused on the last page of the article, she had not heard much about this last couple; apparently they did an excellent job avoiding the spotlight and instead let their much more famous friends enjoy it. The pictures provided seemed to be more personal and amateur compared to the paparazzi pictures of the other couples featured. She figured the couple must have given permission for their use. She giggled at the silliness of the colorful friends. Lola and Mike had been best friends turned lovers, over a gradual period of fourteen years.

As she read the last sentence of the article she looked into her empty bowl, deciding if she wanted more of it or would she save the rest for a later meal. After a few seconds she knew she was no longer hungry and hurriedly cleaned up after herself.

By the time she was done the clock above the TV read 10:49, Sonny squealed as she remembered that NCIS was supposed to be on at 110 on the USA network. She immediately changed into her PJ's before curling up on her couch and turning all the lights off and making sure her door was locked.

She tuned in just in time to see the first black and white shoot of the episode. Sonny immediately let out a squeal as she recognized which episode was airing.

"This is one of my favorite!" she said to no one in particular as she lay down to get more comfortable. Her eyes began drooping during the commercials and it was only by luck that she hadn't fallen asleep by the time the show returned.

Sonny never made it to the end of the episode before exhaustion took control. She fell asleep before midnight and entered her own personal La La Land. A La La Land that was filled with sunny skies, her closest friends from Wisconsin, her new friends from Hollywood, and the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

**AN: There it is, not much but please bear with me. I deleted this chapter 3 times because nothing was working for me. I tried to be original, tell me if I succeeded. I'll do shout outs in the final chapter. Good news though, I'm officially out for the summer and will definitely be productive from now on. In fact I have a To Do list for this summer. You can check it out on my profile, take the poll and help me decide what I will be publishing first. Poll closes on June 14th. Just to clarify Mike and Lola are the ones from Hannah Montana. I'm a HUGE LOLIVER shipper and couldn't help but to add them in here along with Jiley or in this case Jannah(?) Are any of you into the Hannah Montana fandom?**

**I also apologize for not updating in a long time, I do have a few excuses that have to do with classes, finals, and writer's block but I won't bore you with the details.**

**Please Review XoxO**


	6. Tell Me Why

**AN: Sorry!! It's really late but it's finally done, please enjoy!**

_The sun was burning brightly in the sky above her head; a slight breeze lifting her brown locks off her shoulders. Sonny surveyed the scene in front of her. Two wooden picnic tables were pushed together to form a larger one. She saw two people covering the tables with a long white cloth and weighing it down to keep the wind from blowing it away. She recognized the two at the table to be her best friend Lucy and her newest friend Tawni. Both girls spot the curious Sonny and wave her over. Uninhibited Sonny immediately runs to her two friends engulfing them in a hug. _

"_What's going on?" Sonny questions the two girls standing before her._

"_Party silly!" Tawni laughs_

"_Now let's go help the others," Lucy says as she grabs Sonny by the hand and drags her away from the tables._

_They walk towards a parking lot where a few cars were parked side by side. Nico and Grady step out of a green jeep wrangler and shout greetings to Sonny, Tawni, and Lucy._

"_There's more stuff in the back seat," Nico said to the girls_

_Sonny then noticed what the boys were carrying. Each had canvas bags in their hands; taking a peak revealed that they were filled with picnic foods. Feeling no need to question it, Sonny followed Tawni and Lucy's lead and helped carry the remaining bags to the picnic table. _

_Looking at the abundance of bags Sonny took in her surroundings again and noticed more people were there. She recognized everyone there. Her friends from Wisconsin were there mingling amongst her celebrity friends. It was perfection._

_Perfection was then interrupted by a large black Silverado backing up into the picnic area. It stopped feet from the table and its engine idled as the driver stepped out. _

_Craning her head to see who had just arrived, she was shocked to see the perfectly groomed hair of Chad Dylan Cooper. Surprisingly she found herself excited and walked over to the new arrival._

"_Hey hun!" Chad said as he wrapped his arms around her and Sonny easily reciprocated the gesture. She felt herself blush as he kissed her cheek lightly. They separated from their hug but Chad kept one arm wrapped gingerly around Sonny's waist._

_Nico walked up to the pair and began speaking to the male half. Sonny was pleased to hear no contempt in his voice. They small talked for a minute before sonny began to pay attention._

"_So you need help getting it down," Nico asked._

"_Yeah man, thanks," Chad answered genuinely. "Be right back." He said as he lightly squeezed her hip before following Nico to the truck. _

_The two boys opened the back hatch and jumped into the truck bed where a big barbeque grill was safely tied down. The two began undoing the constraints while Grady and two others that she recognized to be her friends Brian and Jason from Wisconsin were on the ground ready to haul out the grill when ready. _

_The rest of the day flew on by. The boys bonded over hotdogs and burgers, while the girls caught up on the latest gossip. Soon night fell and Chad's truck, which had not been moved after they took the grill out, doubled as their radio. _

_Everyone was in one group now, lying on the grass, just talking. Sonny was huddled with Chad under a green blanket. Tawni was lying on Nico's chest as he twirled her blonde hair with his fingers subconsciously while Lucy and Grady were busy giving each other flirty eyes, but not actually acting on it. Sonny let out a giggle as Chad snuck a kiss on the top of her hair. _

_Wiggling herself to look up into Chad's face, she gently went in for a kiss, Chad reading her mind met her halfway. _

_Correction, this was perfection._

A sharp knock on the door caused Sonny to wake with a start. She fell of the couch narrowly missing the glass table by inches. Grumbling as she stood up she went to answer the door. Looking the peephole she saw Tawni waiting impatiently for someone to let her in.

"Who is it?" Sonny asked playfully.

"Sonny oh thank God you're alive!"

"What? Of course I'm alive," Sonny said swinging the door open quickly.

"Well you didn't answer any of my calls or texts, what was I supposed to think?" Tawni said inviting herself in.

Sonny followed the blonde to the kitchen where she sat at the island.

"So are you ready?" Tawni questioned seriously.

"Ready? You just woke me up, what time is it anyway?" Sonny said glancing behind her at the wall clock. "Tawni, its only noon, the movie starts tonight, how much shopping are you planning on doing?"

"Just the usual; I figured we could hit up Sunset and Robertson blvd. Then the mall where the movie is playing."

"Um ok just let me get ready first, we should stop by Starbucks too I need my caffeine fix"

Sonny showered quickly and threw on a pair of dark gray skinny jeans with a purple baby tee and matching gray vest, she tied her purple DC sneakers and grabbed her black coach bag. She stole a glance in the mirror before locking the door behind her.

After stopping by the local coffee shop, the two girls headed out for a major shopping spree. Five hours and three shops later, the girls found themselves at a small restaurant outside of LA. They ordered some food and took a rest.

"I had this amazing dream last night" Tawni gushed revealing her dream about winning best dressed at every major award show.

"I had a bizarre dream last night," Sonny confessed.

"What was it about?"

"Well you were in it and so weren't Nico and Grady, and Lucy and all the rest of my friends from back home—"

"I was in it!"

"Yes Tawni, but I wasn't finished yet"

"Oh ok, go on then" Tawni said as she gestured it with her hands.

Sonny laughed a little before continuing her dream. She relived everything down to every last detail.

"Wow that was bizarre, me and Nico, like that'll ever happen,"

Sonny rolled her eyes at her friend before launching into another explanation as to why her dream was bizarre.

"So you don't think it was weird that Chad and I were together and happy,"

"No"

"But why?"

"You guys are meant to be, no matter how hard you fight it, you both belong with each other," Tawni said firmly causing the argument to die on Sonny's lips. "You both have changed each other whether or not you realize it. You are not the same girl that you were when you came here, he's made you tougher and stronger. He showed you that you need that rough skin to survive out here in Hollywood, whether that was his intention is yet to be seen. You don't realize how you've changed him either. Before you The Falls and So Random were in a huge blowout, it was really nasty. You've turned it into a less nasty version of that."

"How do we know that it's because of me?" Sonny interjected defiantly.

"Because Chad ran things, and now he's turned down the intensity, when was the last time the falls pulled a prank? Sonny you know that I'm right so don't try to deny it,"

Sonny remained quiet as she thought about what Tawni had said.

"Change of plans!" She suddenly cried out.

"Wait what?" Tawni asked confused.

"Mackenzie Falls is shooting today right?"

"Um yeah they should be done soon though," Tawni said glancing at her watch.

"Let's go then," Sonny said as she tossed a twenty dollar bill on the table top and ran out of the restaurant.

Tawni followed suit and tossed her own money into the center of the table. She apologized to the waiter on her way out and found Sonny at the car.

"Where are we going?" Tawni demanded.

"The studio, now let's go!" Sonny said snatching Tawni's keys from her hand and climbing into the driver's side.

Slightly scared by Sonny's intense demeanor, she quickly got into the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt. Sonny sped out of the parking lot and found her way onto the highway. Sonny carefully obeyed the speed limit as she weaved through traffic. The pair arrived at the studio twenty minutes later. Sonny drove around looking for a familiar car and once she found it she carefully parked Tawni's car blocking the other's exit.

Sonny sat quietly in the driver's seat as she stared at one of the many doors from the building they know as the studio. Tawni didn't dare speak to Sonny, she saw the look in her eye and felt it better to not interrupt a girl on a mission.

Movement came from one of the doors as dozens of teens spilled out laughing loudly. Sonny was quick as lightning as she opened the car door and walked up to one of the teens.

"Tell me why," Sonny said while she looked him right in the eye, but keeping a good ten feet of distance between the two. "Tell me why Chad."

Chad looked into her eyes for a moment before answering. There was no hint of malice just of questioning. All of the other teens stopped in their tracks to watch the scene unfolding before them. Tawni soon joined them in their gawking.

"Because I love you," Chad answered finally.

Sonny was not expecting that answer. She was not also expecting what happened next.

Chad blushed, showing weakness in front of those who knew nothing of a weak Chad. A warm feeling swelled in Sonny's heart as a smile involuntarily broke out onto her face.

Sonny then closed the distance and lunged at Chad. Chad caught her and held her to him as their lips met in a kiss. The stunned audience slowed disappeared around them before they could take notice of them.

"I love you" Chad repeated.

"Really Chad, really?"

**AN: And the clichés never cease. Ok so now I'm done with my very first SWAC story and I would love to hear what you all thought, so please review! **

**Now it's time for my Thank You list, so here it goes!**

**Dessdemona, ninaaa36, ALittleMind, Is you heart in the game, Mia Kyra Callwel, YuYu, DiceRox09, lover143, methegirl, VMsuperfan, Sonny at Twilight, sonnycentral, solosinger1, readergirl12345, inugomegirl, All-American Dork06, XxMissHyperxX, Musicfreak-Twilight, Sweet-angel-592, bethyboomarch2, lucky-starz06, percabeth97, BeautifulDisasterXo, NikkiLuvsWolfs13, angels., b-Kaz, ride2night – thank you all to reviewing you are all seriously amazing!**

**I also want to thank all those who put this story on alert and favorited it! **

**One last thing, my poll deadline has been extended; you have until June 21****st**** to vote so please do! **


End file.
